Forgive Me
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Mycroft messes up and Johnlock is there to make sure he doesn't mess up his relationship with Greg even more. Written with TheBustyBarmaid


Gregory Lestrade was exhausted. He had spent all of last night crying as Mycroft took out all his frustrations out on the D.I. They had never had a fight this bad mostly because Mycroft usually regathered his emotionless mask and apologized to the older man with apologetic kisses and vows to try to control his temper better. But this time, there was no control. Mycroft never screamed at him or touched him but the ice cold voice that could be considered raised for the British official always scared him. In fact, it scared him so bad that he had fled for the safety of John and Sherlock's flat. After he had been questioned by John, Sherlock made a few comments to appease his lover. Greg may have wanted to punch Sherlock a lot, but he also knew when to admit he appreciated the Detective. Once John was appeased, Sherlock shot a glance to Greg who nodded slightly once, causing the tall man to pursue his lips and narrow his blue eyes that were very like Mycroft's that it pained him. He sat dejectedly on the couch, not really having anything else to do. "Gregory?" Sherlock stood near him.

Greg looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Um, maybe?"

Sherlock nodded. "Would you like me to talk to him?"

"Um," Greg ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't really know."

"I can."

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Greg mumbled. Sherlock nodded and retreated into his and John's room.

John followed him with a final glance at Greg. "What are you doing, Sherlock?"

"Calling my brother." Sherlock spoke in a clipped tone.

John sighed. "Is that best?"

"Not entirely sure."

John hummed. "How many times has this happened now?"

"Three times." Sherlock's expression darkened.

"I think it's getting more frequent." John looked up at Sherlock with a worried expression on his face.

"I think so too." Sherlock murmured.

"But why?"

"My brother is becoming more stressed. He's also never really had a relationship before, so I suppose it's his inexperience as well."

"I… guess. But Greg shouldn't be the target here."

"I know that. But he's around my brother the most." Sherlock said shortly and John huffed, but stopped asking questions. He went back out to the living room to check on Greg. Sherlock let him go, focusing on contacting his brother. John went to the living room only to find Greg asleep in an uncomfortable position on the couch. He must have been exhausted. John sighed and brewed some tea in the kitchen, before sitting back down in the living room with a book.

A few hours later, a soft knock on the door sounded. Sherlock didn't look up from his microscope and Greg continued to sleep. John got up, went downstairs and opened the door. Mycroft swallowed. "Hello, John." He mumbled.

John leaned against the door frame. "Mycroft."

"May I come in?"

"Depends on what you're here for."

"I need to speak with Gregory."

"He's asleep at the moment." John narrowed his eyes at the elder Holmes.

"Can I stay until he wakes?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Please."

"Why, so you can hurt him again?"

"I'm not-"

"I'd bet you said that the last time."

"I-"

"Mycroft." Sherlock said coldly. "Get out."

"Sherlock-"

"Now." Sherlock growled. John glanced between the brothers before heading back upstairs to check on Greg. Sherlock stared down his brother but Mycroft ignored him in favor of trying to spot Greg. The noise of someone thumping to the bathroom could be heard.

"Please, Sherlock." Mycroft begged.

Sherlock blinked in surprise before narrowing his eyes. "Fine. But you stay on the couch." He went to go check on John and Mycroft sighed in relief before moving to the couch. John looked up at Sherlock as he entered the room. "Greg doesn't really want to talk."

Sherlock huffed. "He's not going to leave then." He went to the living room and informed his brother.

Mycroft's face fell. "I'm staying here until he's ready then." John came in and gave him a look before pouring tea and heading back up to the bedroom. Mycroft flinched but said nothing and Sherlock snorted before following John. John was talking gently to Greg, who was shaking with his head bowed.

"Lestrade." Sherlock greeted.

"Sherlock."

"Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Like what?"

"Seeing my brother."

Greg sighed. "I don't know."

"Please."

"Why?"

"Because he won't leave until you do and you and I both know he's very stubborn."

"What would you have me say?" Greg stared at the tea in his hand. "And if you didn't want him here, why did you let him in?"

"He said please, Lestrade. When have you ever known him to say that?"

Greg spoke softly. "No."

"You owe me many times over." Sherlock reminded him. Greg huffed but still looked uncertain.

John spoke up. "You can't make them talk, Sherlock."

Sherlock gave him a sharp look. "I can too."

"Sherlock. You can't make people talk to each other."

"I. Can. Too. Now shut up, John. You're being annoyingly stupid."

Greg spoke up. "And you are being annoyingly arrogant. What's your point?"

"I need you to talk to him."

"I don't really want to, Sherlock."

"Gregory, if you don't, then I fear my brother's actions."

"Well, he's the one who chased me away, not the other way around."

"And here he is trying to make up for it." Sherlock replied. Greg shook his head. "Please, Gregory."

"I- I can't."

"Why?" Sherlock demanded but Greg just shook his head and looked at the floor. "Why, Gregory?"

He sighed. "I see abusive relationships at work every week. I know the beginning of one when I see it. I'm not going to get caught in one if I can help it. Even if I really like him, I just can't."

"He's not abusive." Sherlock defended his brother, surprising John. "He's frustrated, tired, hurt, angry, upset, worried, and loves you. A lot."

"Right now, he's got a funny way of showing it."

"It's because of all the emotion's he's trying to repress. We're not exactly used to them, you know."

"That's not helpful."

"I'm not trying to help you."

"Then what are you doing, Sherlock?"

"Helping him!"

"You have never supported him before, so why are you helping him now?"

"Because believe it or not, he is still my brother, I still tolerate him as much as I tolerate you, and you two need each other. You're a wreck without him and he's the same. You know that."

"I'm turning into a wreck with him!"

"Have you even tried walking in his shoes?" Sherlock hissed. "Consider how much he gives up for you, how much he tries to be normal with you, tries to keep you safe from potential threats, how much he still hasn't forgiven himself for the Fall when not only I, but you were put in Moriarty's line of sight under his watch."

"I'd druther cuddle than have him yell."

"Then go cuddle with him!" Sherlock snapped. Greg sighed and got up slowly and went downstairs. He plopped down next to Mycroft and promptly fell back asleep on his shoulder. Mycroft gasped softly before holding Greg to him tightly. Greg mumbled something and snuggled closer.

Mycroft softened before kissing Greg's forehead and pulling him closer. "Thank you." He whispered. "For everything."

"Just take him home, would you?" John walked through, placing the used mugs in the kitchen sink.

"Yes, of course." Mycroft murmured before picking Greg up and carrying him out.

Greg stirred little. "My?"

"Hello, darling." Mycroft murmured, placing Greg into the car.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

Greg hummed in agreement. "Jus' no more yelling. Not good."

"I promise." Mycroft whispered, making sure he would never do it again, knowing he would definitely lose Greg if he did.

"Mm, better." Greg snuggled close and fell asleep again, comfortable in his lover's arms.


End file.
